


Sweet Vee One Shots.

by ccdylan



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccdylan/pseuds/ccdylan
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles of my favorite Riverdale crackship.





	Sweet Vee One Shots.

Veronica didn’t remember how she’d ended up in the dingy, dark room that reeked of stale cigarettes and a musky cologne. One second she’d been on her way to meet up with Betty for their weekly girls night, movies and boy talk included and the next she’d been grabbed from behind, a cloth pressed against her face until she’d passed out. Now she was awakening on a sticky couch with a hell of a headache. Groaning slightly, she glanced around her surroundings, struggling to remember everything before she began to panic which was a very close next on her list of things to do.   
She took a deep breath before she began screaming her head off however and tried to regain control. She was Veronica Lodge, dammit. She didn’t lose control. The sound of voices on the other end of the locked door was what really forced her to remain calm. If she made any loud noises whoever had taken her would know that she was awake and would come in to do only God knows what they planned. Making sure to be extra quiet, she gripped her keys in her hand that had still been wrapped around her wrist and tip toed over to the door to press her ear against in hopes to make out some type of connection as to what the hell was going on. But then again she was in Riverdale. Should she really be surprised by anything anymore?  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Someone on the other side all but growled. “What part of blonde don’t you fucking understand? Does the girl in there look blonde?”  
The second guy seemed to be nervous as he stammered, “I-It was dark, okay? I couldn’t see! She was outside the Cooper’s house! I just assumed it was Jones’s girl!”  
“You assumed?” The first guy hissed. “Well congratu-fucking-lations. You just kidnapped Hiram Lodge’s daughter, you dip shit!”  
“Shit.” The second guy whispered in dread. “What the fuck do we do now?”  
“What the hell else can we do? We have to get rid of her.”  
Veronica stumbled back from their words, breaking her own rules and making way too much noise as her butt hit the floor. But she was too stunned and suddenly all too scared. The guys on the other end went quiet before the door was opening and only one was walking inside. The other stayed behind the door as he shut it and relocked it, a petrified look on the second guy’s face.   
Veronica immediately recognized the man standing in front of her. The Ghoulie from the drag race. Malachai? Terror filled the pit of her stomach as she realized exactly what was going on. Revenge for getting them arrested that day. Revenge against Jughead, and possibly Archie if they knew her connections to him. But it seemed it wasn’t Archie or her that they wanted. It was just Jughead and Betty.   
“You think killing me will make my dad go any easier on you?” Veronica spat out, struggling to keep her composure as she managed to slowly stand on shaky legs.   
Malachai gave a careless shrug but Veronica wasn’t entirely convinced. “We’ll toss your body somewhere he or anyone else won’t find.”  
She scoffed at his idiocy. “They’re always found. This is a very bad idea.”  
“As of right now, it’s our only option. Now just turn around, princess and this will all be over soon.” He said as he slowly began to bring out a gun from behind his back.   
Veronica’s heart picked up a fraction as he began to hold it out toward her, the adrenaline pumping viciously through her veins. “Wait!” She shouted, gripping her keys in response. “M-Money? Is that what you want? My dad has a lot of it. If you call him, he’ll give you whatever you want! Then you and your guys can get the hell out of here-”  
“You think I can trust to let your dad know about any of this?” But he had hesitated, the gun pointing towards the floor still and it was the only opportunity that Veronica had needed to get out alive.   
With a swiftness Veronica didn’t know she possessed she sprayed Malachai in the face with the mace that she kept on her car keys at all times. If only her attacker hadn’t caught her off guard from behind while she’d been too distracted with her text messaging then she could’ve used it from the get. And she most likely could’ve prevented the entire messy situation.  
Malachai screamed as he gripped his eyes, dropping his gun in the process. Veronica reached forward to pick it up quickly and aim it at him as he continued to writhe on the floor in pain, spitting up pepper spray and screaming about what a bitch she was. She grit her teeth, severely tempted to shoot him for that alone.   
Her aim moved towards the door however when it was being kicked down. Expecting his partner from earlier and fearful to take on two guys at once, Veronica didn’t hesitate and simply pulled the trigger. The extremely tall statured man gripped his shoulder as he fell against the wall.  
“Sonofabitch!” He cursed.  
Veronica’s grip on the gun faltered as she realized who she’d shot, recognizing that use of profanity immediately. “Sweet Pea?” She all but shrieked as she made her way towards him. “Oh my god! I just shot you!”  
“Yeah, I know.” He forced out through gritted teeth as he looked up at her through his dark eyelashes. “This is the thanks I get for saving your ass?”  
“I-I thought you were that other guy!”  
He shook his head. “I knocked out that other guy.” Before Veronica could say anything else, he was tilting his head to the side and calling out, “Fangs! In here! Found her.”  
Fangs was running in, breathless with a relieved half smile on his face at the sight of Veronica. “V, you’re alive! Thank God. Betty was going to be so pissed-”  
“Handle that asshole first, will ya?” Sweet Pea ground out, gesturing towards Malachai with his chin. “I would but I’m shot and all.”  
“I’m sorry!” Veronica exclaimed. “But you should’ve given me some type of warning!”  
He gave her a look of disbelief. “‘Hey, Veronica, I’m here to save your ass, how about you don’t shoot me?’” He mocked before wincing slightly, blood beginning to seep through his fingers.  
“Shit, let me look at that.” She offered, trying to reach for it but he moved back.  
“It’s fine. I just want to get the hell out of here.” He muttered as Fangs was dragging Malachai by his hair out of the room and into whatever creepy, Ghoulie lair Malachai had brought her to.   
“And to a hospital?”   
“To the Whyte Wyrm where the girls there will buy me a drink, thank me and call me a hero instead of shoot me.”  
Having enough of his sass, she grit her teeth and yanked him by his good arm so that she had to practically drag him over to the couch that she shoved him on. He appeared slightly taken aback by her brusque manner, obviously not being shoved around easily by a lot of people. Especially 5’2 girls. But what Sweet Pea didn’t understand was that Veronica had more sass in her pinky finger then he did in his entire 6’5 stature. She was a Lodge after all.  
“Take off your jacket.”  
“I’d like that drink first.” He muttered underneath his breath but to her surprise obliged, trying to mask his pain as he slipped his leather jacket off.   
Veronica sat down beside him on the musky, disgusting couch so that she could try to inspect the damage until Fangs returned to help her. She had no idea what he was doing to Malachai and she wasn’t entirely sure that she wanted to know. Therefore in order to ease her guilt and to also distract herself from whatever else was going on, she focused on tending to the wound she’d caused.   
“You got the gun from him.” Sweet Pea said, almost as if barely realizing this fact. And if she wasn’t mistaken then she could have sworn that he sounded almost impressed. But this was Sweet Pea. The broody, giant who hated her and all the other Northsider’s with her. Why he was even here helping her, she didn’t know. Probably some debt he owed to Jughead.   
“I never go anywhere without my pepper spray.” She stated matter of factly and he snorted at that.  
“That’s all it takes to take down a Ghoulie? Pepper spray?” But his mocking tone changed as he nodded slowly. “Good to know.”  
Veronica tried to hide the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she examined his bloody wound, relieved to find that there was no bullet or bullet hole. It had merely grazed him. “I think you’re going to live. It’s just a graze.” She grabbed a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table filled with loads of paraphernalia and handed it to him. “Your drink.” She urged.  
Sweet Pea gave her a skeptical look but took a swig nonetheless before handing it back to her. Without warning Veronica poured some of the alcohol onto his wound which set him into a fit of colorful curses that must’ve only existed on the Southside as Veronica hadn’t heard a handful of them.   
“Jesus Christ, a warning would’ve been nice.” He forced out through clenched teeth as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut against the pain.  
“Mm, just like the warning you gave me when you kicked down the door?” He gave her a dark look that made her snort. “Kidding! The element of surprise is always easier though.”  
“Bullshit. How about you-” He stopped short at the sight of her undoing the ribbon that kept the front of her dress nicely intact. “What the hell are you doing?”  
Veronica returned his confused stare with one of her own. “Thanking you...That’s what the girls on the Southside do, right? Hero.” She added the last part seductively, pursing her lips as she enunciated the word.   
Sweet Pea seemed at a lost for words as he began shaking his head. “That’s not what I meant. Look-”  
She burst out into laughter as she slipped the ribbon entirely out of her dress and began tying it around his shoulder where the wound laid. “You’re too easy.”  
His look was one of pure disbelief. “You’re...unbelievable.”   
Then his gaze was sliding down to her cleavage that was in full view thanks to the ribbon no longer keeping her dress intact. A meeker girl might’ve tried to cover herself but Veronica had never been exactly shy. If anything the sudden hot look in his eyes emboldened her and had her sitting up straighter, inching her way closer to him. He smelled like leather and the gasoline from his bike and she found that it was a smell she didn’t dislike. If anything it fit him. The tall, Southsider with an ever present scowl.   
His eyes finally met hers only to glance down at her lips. She held her breath, waiting for him to make the first move, one that she found that she desperately wanted him to make. Maybe it was all of the adrenaline coursing through her body or the dangerous look in his eyes, but in that moment it didn’t matter. She found that she wanted Sweet Pea to kiss her.   
It looked like he was going to as he began to slowly lean towards her. Veronica closed her eyes, prepared to close the distance between them the second she felt his breath on her.   
“Who’s ready for some drinks and pool? Because I know I am!” Fangs exclaimed as he bursted back into the room.   
Veronica and Sweet Pea moved away from each other abruptly and at the same time. Fangs glanced back and forth between them but seemed oblivious to what had nearly happened. Veronica just thanked God he hadn’t walked in while the act was being done. Clearing her throat, she stood and forced a bright smile despite everything that had just happened.   
“I think I am too.” Veronica nodded confidently. “The drinks part especially.” She wrinkled her nose at the cheap whiskey on the table. “I can do for a sangria.”  
Fangs frowned. “The Whyte Wyrm has beer?”  
“Good enough.” She said, wrapping her arms around herself at the draft coming in through the open door.   
“Here.” Fangs said quickly, taking off his leather jacket and wrapping it around her as he gave her a bright smile. “It’s a little chilly outside.”  
“Thanks. I...don’t know where they put my jacket.” She muttered, glancing around only to catch the distracted and dark look in Sweet Pea’s eyes. He seemed to be not even paying attention to the two of them, his mind clearly elsewhere. Annoyed that he was no longer even able to look in her direction, Veronica turned back to Fangs and gave him a sweet smile before planting a kiss on his cheek. “You’ve been quite the gentleman this afternoon, Fangs.”  
That made Sweet Pea snort. “Yeah, and I’m just the guy you shot.” He muttered heatedly as he finally forced himself to stand. “I need that drink now.”  
Veronica batted her eyelashes at him. “I’m sure there will be plenty of girls waiting to buy it for you.”  
Sweet Pea merely glared in response.   
Fangs gave Veronica an exasperated eye roll. “Ignore him. He’s cranky when he hasn’t had his nap.” Putting out his arm, Veronica wrapped hers in his. “Hey and you can ride on the back of my bike. Ever been on a Harley?”  
“First time for everything.” Veronica responded, pretending she hadn’t heard the annoyed huffs from the man she’d shot behind her. 

\----------

 

Veronica Lodge infuriated Sweet Pea like no other. In truth, she always had. He had never looked at her as anything other then Andrew’s girl, which she hadn’t been for the past few months. Yet after that one moment they had together on the couch he couldn’t stop looking at her. And that’s what was really pissing him off as he took another long swig of his beer and lost his third game of pool in a row. He told himself to stop. He told himself that there were plenty of girls at the Whyte Wyrm who would kiss his wounds better and take his mind off of the crap night he’d had trying to save her ass.  
And how did she thank him? By shooting him and somehow managing to turn him on with so much as a simple untying of a ribbon. But if he was being completely honest she had been turning him on long before that with her sharp tongue and no bullshit attitude. She was half his size but that didn’t stop her from dominating any room she walked into. Veronica Lodge was trouble wrapped in pretty pearls and designer dresses. She was someone that Sweet Pea would stay far away from if he knew what was good for him and that’s what he was currently trying to do.  
But it was harder then he’d thought it’d be when she was sneaking long glances at him every few minutes. The second she was sure they’d made eye contact she was wrapping her full lips around her beer bottle and taking long swigs, sometimes darting her pink tongue out to lick the corner of her mouth and winking at him. His grip on his pool stick tightened and he feared that he’d somehow manage to snap it in half with how crazy she was driving him.   
Sweet Pea was not attracted to girls like Veronica Lodge.  
Head strong, sexy, loyal girls? A voice in the back of his mind whispered. Isn’t that exactly your type?  
But Northersider’s definitely weren’t.   
However she didn’t look like a Northersider that night. She was still wearing Fangs’s jacket that he was tempted to tear off of her and replace with his own because damn, she did look amazing in leather. Her shoulder length hair was pulled away from her face in a messy ponytail that revealed her long neck he was suddenly severely tempted to run his tongue across. He watched transfixed as her throat moved as she took a drink from a beer, not the sangria he knew she had secretly truly wanted. She was laughing at something Toni was saying and he was forced to quickly look away when her eyes caught his once more.  
“Sweet Pea.”  
He glanced to his left to find Jones and Betty had finally arrived. Betty was moving right past him to wrap her arms around Veronica and apologize profusely for what had happened to her. Veronica seemed in a completely forgiving mood as she hugged Betty back and hushed her rapid apologies.  
“I’m fine.” Veronica reassured her, staring into Sweet Pea’s eyes. “Sweet Pea was a real knight in shining armor, kicking down that door and rescuing me.”  
He looked away and took his shot, pissed that Tall Boy was taking all of his damn money from this game.   
“Hey,” Fangs intervened, clearly wounded by not being included.  
“Fangs too!” Veronica added quickly, smiling up at him like he was a cute puppy which Fangs was totally playing into.   
Sweet Pea didn’t bother withholding his eye roll. It was always Fangs’s go to play but he didn’t take Veronica as one of the girls to actually fall for it. She seemed to be tolerating him for now. Besides Fangs had a long list of girls and guys in Whyte Wyrm that he entertained with his ridiculous act and who were all ready to take him home at the mere sight of one of his dimples.  
“I’m just so happy you’re okay!” Betty gushed, hugging her tightly one last time.  
“Thanks, man.” Jones said, patting him on his shot shoulder.  
“Fuck.” Sweet Pea cursed, moving away from Jughead’s hand. “Princess here has bad aim so I’m stuck with a grazed shoulder that hurts like a bitch right now.” He gave Tall Boy a pointed glare. “That’s why I’m losing.”  
“Bad aim?” Veronica mused. “Or really good aim considering you’re still alive?”  
“Have you talked to Archie?” Betty asked, wiping the smile off of Veronica’s face. “He’s been worried sick about you. Maybe you should give him a quick call to let him know-”  
“I’ll leave that chore to you.” Veronica interrupted with a humorless smile. “No Archie talk tonight, yeah? We’re done.”  
“I know, V, but-”  
“Nearly being shot in the head tonight has put so much into perspective, Betts. I’m thinking that I need a man with...” Veronica pretended to ponder for a moment. “With some fight in him, you know?” Sweet Pea felt her gaze slide to him for a brief moment before continuing. “A man who calls me on my bullshit. But who also kind of likes my bullshit.”  
Sweet Pea wasn’t entirely sure that like was the right word. She was getting more and more underneath his skin as the night went on but one thing was for sure. He admired the hell out of her. He didn’t know a lot of girls, Northside or Southside alike that could come back from what she’d just gone through like nothing had happened. Who could mace a damn Ghoulie and retrieve the gun that had nearly killed her and shoot the next guy to walk through that door without any hesitation. So yeah, maybe he did want her and her bullshit. Badly.   
“Speaking of drinks.” Veronica piped up as she slid Fangs’s jacket off, revealing her full cleavage to everyone in the bar.  
Jughead furrowed his brows, confused. “Nobody was-”  
“I owe Sweet Pea a drink. For saving me and all.”  
He gave a single shake of his head, struggling to still fight his temptation despite just admitting to himself that he wanted her. Did he already say badly? Yeah, he wanted her badly. It was suddenly an ache and he needed to cover up her damn body before he lost control. Except not with Fangs’s damn jacket. With preferably his.   
“You don’t owe me anything.” Sweet Pea responded. “Besides, Tall Boy’s already kicking my ass-”  
Fangs piped up beside her. “I’ll take the drink-”  
That was it. Sweet Pea had had enough of Fangs’s tired act as he shoved his pool stick in Jughead’s unsuspecting hands. “Finish him off for me, will ya?” He said, shoving past Fangs with a dark look. “I got shot, I think I deserve the drink.”  
Fangs shrugged carelessly before continuing his conversation with a busty redhead with a bird tattooed on her neck. Veronica smiled victoriously as she led Sweet Pea to the bar and ordered two drinks. Her hair was still pulled up but a loose wave had fallen and was resting against her cheek as she gave the bartender Hog Eye some sweet words. Then she was turning towards him, her smile falling completely as she gave him a much darker stare.  
“What the hell’s your problem?”  
He glared back, refusing to back down from her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. And what the hell did you order me? And how does Hog Eye know how to make it?”  
“Why are you avoiding me like the plague?”  
“I don’t know.” He snorted. “Maybe because you shot me.”  
She narrowed her eyes. “That’s not why. You’ve been pissy ever since I tied that ribbon around your shoulder. How is it by the way? Let me take a look-”  
He moved away from her hand when she reached towards it, unsure of what he would do if she actually touched him. He needed to get away from Veronica Lodge and take a long, cold shower, thankfully the only type of running water his families trailer carried. She looked a little hurt by his sudden movement but she tried to mask it quickly with a sniff and long drink of whatever Hog Eye had put in front of them. It was yellow which immediately made Sweet Pea suspicious.   
But she was paying and it didn’t matter to him how loaded she was, money was money and he wasn’t wasting it. He took a long drink, trying to finish it in one gulp but couldn’t. It was too damn sour. Half way through he put it down, wincing from the bitterness of it.  
“What the fuck was that?”  
She smirked half heartedly. “A lemon drop.” Then she tilted back her drink and finished her own like a pro, slamming the glass down before looking up at him.   
They were quiet for a moment, sitting in the tension that pulled tightly back and forth between them. Sweet Pea wondered how much longer he could take it before he finally called it quits and pushed away from the bar.   
“I better get home.” He mumbled. “Thanks for the drink.”  
Then he was walking into the alley behind the bar where he always parked his bike to hide it from his dad when he was roaming the streets looking for him. Home was the last place that he wanted to be, right after being anywhere near Veronica Lodge. She was a shitload of trouble that he didn’t need just waiting to happen.  
When he heard the sound of heels on gravel behind him, he closed his eyes in dread. This girl was goddamn relentless and it was turning him more and more on by the minute. He glanced back to find that more of her hair had fallen from her pony tail, and her dress was moving lower then before, threatening to fall off of her top completely. Sweet Pea cursed underneath his breath as he threw his jacket off despite the pain in his shoulder and forced it onto her.  
She looked up at him, her eyes hard. “I just...I never thanked you so...thank you.” Veronica gave him a curt nod. “I know that you don’t like Northsider’s. Don’t like me, which is why you can’t even stand being around me for more than-”  
“Jesus, that’s not it.” He sighed as he began rubbing his temple from the oncoming headache. Opening his eyes, he glared at her. “Here’s one thing that pisses me off. Wanna hear it?”  
She squared her shoulders in seemingly preparation for a hard blow but she didn’t back down. “Go for it. Archie? My parents? My money? I’m ready for whatever it is you have to say because I’ve heard it all before. So be a man and say what’s really pissing you off about me.”  
He had to scoff at her gall. “I kick down a door to save you and I get shot. Fangs gives you a goddamn jacket and he gets a kiss on the cheek. That’s some bullshit.”  
All of the fight seemed to leave her in one breath as she stared at him in stunned disbelief, her mouth open as she seemed speechless for the first time that night. Then she broke out into an incredulous laugh and nodded in agreement. “You’re right. That is some bullshit.”  
Then even in her high heels, she was forced onto her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck and bring his lips crashing down onto hers with such force that he was moved against the alley wall. His back hit it with a thud that reverberated through his shoulder but he bit back the pain and kissed her harder as a result, his mouth moving hungrily over hers, stealing her breath as his tongue tasted the sweet and sour drink on her own.   
He ran his hands through her lose ponytail, feeling the thick waves rest in his palms and smelling the pomegranate shampoo she must’ve used. Veronica gasped against his lips as his tongue demanded hers, begging her to give him everything she had. And oh, she did. Veronica shoved him further against the wall, pressing her soft body against his and biting his lower lip so that he groaned softly into her mouth, his cock hardening beneath him. God dammit, how did she know he loved biters?  
Sweet Pea moved his hands down to her hips where he gripped them tightly in his hands, struggling to bring her closer so that she could rest against his sudden hard on. Veronica smiled at the feeling, rubbing herself against him so that he had to tilt his head back and bite his lip to stop another moan from escaping his mouth. She seemed to relish in this sudden control, moving her lips onto his neck where she carelessly sucked and bit, slowly driving him insane.  
When she brought her mouth back to his, she kissed him one final, hard time, her tongue licking the roof of his mouth before she gazed up at him with her dark, molten eyes. “Let’s get out of here.” She whispered breathlessly.   
“You’ve ever ridden a Cruiser before? Because I’m about to show you why it’s way better then a Harley.”  
Veronica smiled. “As long as it’s fast. I like it fast.”   
She began taking off his jacket to return it to him but he held the lapels in place, stopping her from doing so. “That stays on tonight. Everything else can go later though.”


End file.
